sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) The Zero Brigade
plot The military is forming a special ops squadron to stop a conspiracy that is causing a series of murders. Characters THE BRIGADE / MILITARYp Hugh the wolf (vitom) Shad (progress) gENERAL (VITOM) Boltstryke The Hedgehog (Enervar) Ashura The Hedgehog (Enervar) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Esme The Hedgecat act one forming the squad The base was quiet with thousands of enemy soldiers on guard. An explosion was heard. To defend himself Hugh swung his katanas like helicopter blades deflecting the bullets. Every soldier in the room was dead. "Okay people are dead."Hugh said The General marched in. " If it weren't for your mouth Maximoff you would be the perfect soldier." The general said. In response Hugh gave a salute. The General continued" Remember what we came here for. The files." Two hedgehogs were training kinda far from the base. After hearing the explosion, they went to the source of the sound; that base. "What happened here?" Said the blue one. Another cloaked hedgehog was standing at the scene in another area, suddenly hearing the explosion and a mushroom like cloud in the sky. "What in the...." he thought with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. He then went into his mindscape, where Esme was stretching her legs and noticed Komerl was in the area, with concern on his face. "Is there something up?" she asked with slight worry in her voice. "Something's going on...I saw this explosion and I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. We should probably check it out." he responds to her with a frown. "Got it. B-But do you mind if I take over your body for a b-bit? I'm getting bored being in here all day." Esme asked timidly with a small tinge of pink on her face. "Sure, have fun!" Komerl says with a bright smile. Outside of the dimension, his irises turns lavender as he swiftly runs toward the area of the recent explosion. Hugh walked to Komerl. The wolf put his Katanas in their hilts. "Hey. my group and I are forming a brigade. we need the files to find some soldiers we need to save, wanna join." The wolf said. Komerl's irises reverted from lavender back to their dark brown color and had a Sonic-like smirk on his face. "Yeah, we'll both join! On one condition though...." "This is really weird..." Said the blue hedgehog, Boltstryke. Ashura could just answer: "I'm sensing evil forces, but first let's talk to the general. What happened here?" "What's the condition? Whatever it is I will accept." The wolf replied "There is a group of murders killing important military members and leaders. We tracked some of our kidnapped soldiers here and we found a link to these two groups." The General answered. "Weird. Can you tell me details. I'll help in what I can. By the way..." Ashura shows a badge to the general. "Ashura The Hedgehog, sub-leader of Team #01 of GA (Galaxy Army)." While Ashura talked to the general, Boltstryke found Komerl nearby and walked into him. "Hey, can you help me with something?" "The conspiracies group seems to be linked with one of the candidates for president of Mobius but we don't know which one. They have been killing and kidnapping military members because they think of us as obstacles for their main goal: world domination." The general replied. "Thanks, general." After they shaked hands, Ashura gave his contact to the general. "Call me whenever help is needed." "Actually were forming a special ops brigade your welcome to join if you like.'" The General added. Ashura stopped and looked at the general. "Well, me and my friend are part of the Galaxy Army, but yeah, we'd love to join that brigade." Komerl then turned to Boltstryke with a friendly smile but was a little confused. "Hm? What do you need, uh....Who are you?" "Welcome to the team, soldier." The general replied. Ashura smiled at the general. Meanwhile, Boltstryke answered Komerl: "I'm Boltstryke, leader of Team #02 of Galaxy Army." "So, what ''do ''you need me for exactly?" Komerl says with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "I don't know. You tell me. It's kinda coincidence you being here after a explosion happened here... Care to explain." Boltstryke answered Komerl. "Well, I was asleep when I heard the explosion so I came by to see what's up." Komerl said blinking. shad bursts through the door "im so sorry i was late!,i found myself lost in space fighting some sort of god-"he takes a breath "anyway,what i miss?" Boltstryke looked at Komerl and then smiled. "You're no suspect, thank you." shad doesnt understand "wha...t...he...k" Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Freejoin roleplay Category:Ask to join roleplay